


First Time

by MoonlitSerenityLucidDreamer



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Breeding, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Impregnation, Kissing, Lucifer x Sue except they fucking, NSFW, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, They married uwu, Vaginal Sex, i guess, now they make babby form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitSerenityLucidDreamer/pseuds/MoonlitSerenityLucidDreamer
Summary: Lucifer and Sue get to work, if you know what I mean. I'm horrible at summaries. I apologize.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 32





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> It's about time I wrote about these fuckers fucking. This is the first serious smut that I ever published so if it's not up to standard, that's why.

Lucifer held Sue down under his weight, slowly driving his cock deep inside of her, absolutely relishing in her. Sue mewled helplessly. She was trying to get used to being stretched out but it was a tight fit. Not that the pain was stopping her from unraveling. The sensation of pleasure and hurt just seem to send her over the edge. 

The only thing she could muster out of her lips was his name, almost like an incantation of some sort. Lucifer admired the sight below him. The beautifully lewd expression on her face, the soft swell of her breasts, the marks he left on her body. Only he could put Sue in such a state and it fed his pride. 

“You look so irresistible, my dear,” Lucifer purred. “Imagine how wonderful you’ll look when you’re swollen with my child.”

Sue arched her back, her fingers leaving scratches on her husband’s already scarred back. Lucifer let out a husky moan. Her cunt was tightening around his throbbing cock. Sue wrapped her legs around his hips, allowing the demon to reach deeper depths. She was close.

Lucifer smirked. “Did that excite you? You’re such a dirty little thing.” 

His thrusts got harder and faster as he felt his own orgasm approaching. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. The human’s cries got more desperate and she began rolling her hips in rhythm with his thrusts. Then she screamed, her second orgasm for the night sending shockwaves through her body. 

The demon nuzzled his face against the crook of Sue’s neck, chasing his own release. He went at it until he finally went tense, his dick throbbing as his hot demon sperm filled his human’s womb. Lucifer dug into the bedsheets, trying and failing to downplay his pleasure. He was lucky that Sue wasn’t the kind of human to tease for stuff like that, for the most part.

Lucifer pulled himself back up. For a moment, they just stared at each other, the sound of their heaving breathing being the only thing that broke the awkward silence. Suddenly, Sue traced her hands up to his cheeks and pulled Lucifer into a heated kiss. And that seemed to be all they did for the rest of the night, just savoring the taste of each other.

“Did you do this because you couldn’t think of anything to say? You’re adorable like that,” Lucifer thought to himself.

“I’m not going to let you ruin the moment with your relentless teasing, asshole,” Sue thought.


End file.
